When You Weren't There For Me
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: [RaixWuya][RaiJrxKim]It's kinda confusing, but I got enough reviews to update! YAY! So here is chapter 3!
1. He had Enough of It

**_(A/N:) I came up with the idea for this when I was in math. Ug, I hate my math teacher, and I know she hates me, too. And, she is SO SHORT! I mean it! Only two people in my pod are shorter than her! It's sad...and she just graduated college last year! I can't belive they didn't put people like that in second grade, so she, most ikely, is only a inch shorter than her students instead of a FOOT!_**

* * *

He ran his fingers through his greasy brown hair. His green eyes stared at the note his parents left. They wouldn't be back until eleven 'o clock. He grabbed the kitchen knife and began to make his dinner. His parents almost always were never there. A bead of sweat fell to the ground from his tan skin. He ate his dinner, and then he went outside to the court yard and stared at the coy fish in the concrete pond.

"At least they don't even know their parents to miss them," he said to himself. He sighed as he went back into the temple where hi lived for all of his life. He wanted to travel the world, like his parents did.

"My Lord," Butler Fung walked up to the young teenager, "are you feeling well?"

"I wish my parents weren't to busy ruling the world and getting those-those-worthless artifacts to even notice me!" he was very frustrated.

"Please don't get mad, my Lord," Butler Fung was beginning to panic.

"It doesn't matter now," the boy thought to himself, as he calmly walked to his room.

He grabbed the sword of the storm, which, surprisingly, his father left behind. He held it up and held his breath, "here goes everything my

parents worked for…"

* * *

**_(A/N:) This might end up to be a oneshot if I don't get over five reviews, and if you feel like it, you could guess who his parents are, and I'll post the correct answer at the beggining of next chapter, but the sword and ruling the world totally gave it away! Oops! I just gave y'all a hint!_**


	2. Saving His Life

**_(A/N:) I got six reviews! YAY! Anyways, here is chapter 2! BTW, Some people got the father, and one person got the mother, but nobody got them both right! His father is Raimundo(Sword of the Storm) and his mother is Wuya(Ruling the World). There you have it! Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

He grabbed the sword of the storm, which, surprisingly, his father left behind. He held it up and held his breath, "here goes everything my parents worked for…" _

"DON'T DO IT! GOLDEN FINGER!" he heard a girl's voice yell from the other side of the room. He was frozen with the sword less than an inch away from his chest. Her wet black hair had fallen in front of her narrow blue eyes and she grabbed the sword out of his grasp and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" he asked after he wasn't frozen anymore.

"You don't remember, Rai?" her eyes teared up.

"I've never met anybody that wasn't the butler, or my parents," he said. "And nobody uses my first name because I was named after my father. They just call me Junior."

"It's me, Kimiko! Snap out of it!" she hugged him tightly.

"Junior! Me and your father are home ear…ly," Wuya walked into the room, surprised to see Kimiko there.

"I thought I used the mind control shen gong wu to get Omi to freeze her!" Raimundo walked into the room frustrated at the sight of Kimiko.

"Partner, that wasn't a very nice thing to do," the middle-aged cowboy entered the room with a still short Omi behind him. "We unfroze her as soon as we found her. The gig is up."

"Sweetie," Wuya whispered evilly into Raimundo's ear, "show them what your Heylin powers can do."

"Right," he blasted Clay against the wall with his wind power and Clay couldn't even blink if he tried to.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko walked up to him after he let Clay fall to the ground, still unable to move.

"I froze you to protect you," he lied.

"How dare you!" Kimiko tried to punch him.

He blocked it and twisted her arm until she had begun to cry.

"Dad! Stop," Junior was upset at his father.

"Shut up, Junior. Sooner or later you will have to see the death of your father's ex-girlfriend. She broke his heart into a million pieces, but, luckily, I was there to pick them up," Wuya cackled.

"You didn't put it back together correctly, though! You turned him evil!" Omi began to charge at Wuya, but Raimundo threw Kimiko at him and he was knocked out by the still crying girl.

"Butler Fung, put these three in the dungeon. And why is the sword of the storm all the way over there?" Raimundo looked over at his son. Junior looked at the ground in shame.

"I tried to commit suicide," he began to tear up.

"Well, at least you didn't," Raimundo felt relieved.

"Kimiko stopped me because she thought I was you," he added quickly, before his father had a chance to follow Wuya out of the room.

"Then why did she try to make ME commit suicide. Wuya saved me from it. I say that people like Kimiko don't belong here. They'll just try to make everything worse," Raimundo left the room with that being said, taking the sword with him. He was too afraid that his son would try to commit suicide again.

Junior sighed as he sat down on his bed. He looked out the window and saw the full moon in the sky. He smiled at the thought of visiting Kimiko the next day, but then he shook it off. His father usually knew best. He lied down and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_(A/N:) I have a weird pairing system here...It's RaixWuya and RaiKim, BUT the RaixKim pairing is actually RaiJrxKim, so that's what I'm going to call it RaiJrxKim! YAY! Please review!_**


	3. Another Day, Same Things

**_(A/N:) I have to admit, I don't really like this chapter, but I'm posting it anyways! READ AND ENJOY!_**

* * *

When he woke up Junior immediately went to the dungeons. There weren't people usually down there. He probably wasn't born yet, the last time people were in there. He stopped at the sixth of the hundreds of heavy wooden doors and heard weeping.

"Why did he think that!" he heard Kimiko's voice cry.

"What do you mean?" Junior looked through the metal bars that were meant for the guards to see the prisoners.

"I never broke up with him. I loved him too much. But I remember one day after I woke up, Rai used the orb of tornami on me, and then they used the eye of dashi to get me out. That's all I can really remember from the time when Raimundo said I broke his heart," Kimiko still had tears running down her face.

"You're beautiful. More beautiful than the pictures of the women my parents want me to marry. Their just famous and have no brains. But you, you're completely and utterly beautiful, inside and out, but how can I think this when I barely know you?" Junior stared into Kimiko's blue eyes.

"You look exactly like Raimundo, and maybe you have the same brain he had, before he froze me," Kimiko stood up and walked towards the door.

"JUNIOR! TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING!" Wuya's retched voice rang in the two teenager's ears.

"Good bye," Junior ran out of the dungeon and out into the court yard. It was a dark day, yet again. Raimundo glared at his son. He was late for practice, for the millionth time. Junior sighed as he practiced the same things he did the day before. He sat down as soon as he heard the words "new shen gong wu" come out of his mother's mouth. They left him alone. Again.

Junior went into his room and picked up old scrap books that he dug up from the ground a few years ago. They were his father's memories of the temple. It was beautiful and festive everyday there. He looked out the window and compared it to the picture of the same window. The picture had the sun in it, but in the current time, it was just clouds. He put the book up and lied down on his bed. He fell asleep, since he had nothing else to do, like every other day he had lived on Earth.

* * *

**_(A/N:) If you actually thought that was good, go ahead and think that! THANK YOU FOR READING AN D PELASE REVIEW!_**


	4. A little Detective Work goes a Far Way

**_(A/N:) I UPDATED:hears cricket chirps: Well, that's the spirit :shakes head:. On with the story _**

* * *

Junior woke up to the sound of the beating on his door. He walked over to it and opened it. He glared at his mother, who was smiling with glee.

"Junior," she smiled, "a beautiful girl is here to see you. Maybe even marry if you're lucky."

"No more of this crap!" Junior yelled at his mother.

"What? Your father and I-" Wuya looked at him. He didn't want an explanation at all. All he wanted was to be left alone. She nodded and walked away from her teenage son.

Junior slammed his door shut and sat down at his desk. He studied the scroll everyday, and he was tired of it. But, his father would come in any second asking why he wouldn't at least LOOK at the girl before he refused to marry her, like he usually did. Junior was just looking for an excuse.

The door swung open, "Junior, this is the last time!"

"Dad, leave me alone! You got to choose who you married, why can't I?" Junior stood up and looked into his father's eyes.

"I am you father, and you will do as I say!" Raimundo's hands were clinched into fists.

"I don't care what you say! You know you have no real power over me. Ever since that accident, Mom can't have any more kids, so beating me to death isn't going to solve any problems. And you know that the only immortal in this house is her, and you're working on a way so she can get on with her life. So you have no time for this. And you might think it's my fault you're wasting your time, but it's really yours, for thinking you could tell me what to do! WHY DO YOU THINK I TRIED TO COMIT SUICIDE?" Junior yelled at his about-to-blow father.

"Junior, I knew you were under a lot of pressure, but suicide isn't the solution for anything. Just grow up. You're too old to be fighting with your father, who is too old to fight with his energetic son. And I'm glad that you stated your opinion, but the truth is, since I am the King of the World, I have more power over you than I would if I was a regular father. So really, Son, I'm going to send you to the dungeons. Hope you like it in the dark and damp horror," Raimundo smiled as the gaurds dragged his son down to the filthy dungeon. They tossed him in the same cell as Kimiko because the law stated that a jail or dungeon cell isn't full until at least five people are in it.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked Junior.

He rubbed his head as the gaurds slammed the door shut, "I kinda yelled at my dad, and this is my punishment until he thinks I learned my lesson, I guess."

"Raimundo didn't use to be like that," Kimiko sighed.

"Tell me, what was my father like when he was good?" Junior asked.

"He was your regular prankster. All he wanted to do was have fun. After a while, when he was leader, he asked me out. By instincts about how he was, at first, I said no. But he was really persistent. By the tenth time he asked me I realized he wasn't going to stop, whether it was a prank or not, I'd just have to face him sooner or later. It wasn't a prank. We had a romantic dinner in Paris and rode camels in Arabia. Then we went to the celebration for the Chinese New Year. Ever since then, I was under his spell. I was sure we were in love. Then one morning, he froze me with the Orb of Tornami, and he definitely looked like he was doing it to get rid off me. He just changed one day," Kimiko stared off into space.

"Whoa," Junior was surprised. His father didn't sound like a tyrant at all. Maybe something made him think Kimiko hated him.

"I just wish things were the way they used to be," a tear fell down Kimiko's cheek.

"I would love to know my father during that time," Junior hugged Kimiko, trying to calm her down.

"I should have just told him I loved him the night before," Kimiko calmed down a bit.

"Wait," Junior started, "you never got to tell him your true feelings."

"No," Kimiko shook her head.

"That's part of the reason," Junior let go of Kimiko and stood up. He began to pace the floor.

"What?" Kimiko just watched him walk back and forth.

"If we know the reason, then we can snap my father out of this tyranny. He'll be his old self. He'll leave Wuya, too. Heck, he'd kill her if he found out it was really her in a costume," Junior said.

"Wait," Kimiko looked at the floor, "during the time, the moby morpher had gotten stolen."

"Moby morpher? OH! I remember that one. Dad would change into my worst fear at random times to try to get me from being afraid of it. But that was during the time he was a little nicer to me. He started laughing each time I screamed, until it just got too boring that I didn't scream anymore. It was funny, when I look back," Junior chuckled a bit.

"Wuya could have transformed into me," Kimiko stood up.

"That's one possibility," Junior stated.

"What do you mean 'one'? It was definitely her! Not unless Hannibal was part of it, too, which I highly doubt," Kimiko shook her head furiously.

"Well, she would have to be nearby," Junior said.

"What?"

"I know her. She isn't head on with schemes like that. She needs somebody else to be the bait. It might have been Jack Spicer, one of the most powerful minds behind the dictatorship," Junior stated.

"I guess," Kimiko thought about it.

"And he has old pictures of you in his room, so he must have been misusing your body after the plan. So it would have been a win-win situation for Mom and Jack."

"What?" Kimiko twitched.

"Yea, he's really weird. It's impossible it was Chase. He would never do anything for Mom unless Dad told him to. My dad and him are great friends," Junior shook his head.

"Okay," Kimiko nodded, "it was most likely Jack. He transformed into me in the middle of the night, around the time Raimundo gets his late night snack. He probably said something like: 'I hate you, now. Leave me alone. I would never look at you again, but you're my team mate.' Then he'd leave the room quickly. Raimundo would probably stand there for a sec before he'd chase after him, but Jack would have transformed into something like a fly. Raimundo was probably furious after that. He would then grab the Orb of Tornami and freeze me after he woke me up."

Junior blinked, "You came up with all of that info without being there?"

"Pretty much."

"What happens next?" Junior thought hard.

"Well, Raimundo isn't that cruel…" Kimiko froze for a moment. "They would have to freeze me first before they try to make Raimundo hate me…I could interfere if I was still unfrozen."

"He used the moby morpher in the morning and froze you before he told Dad that you hated him," Junior said.

"Yea, that could be true. That's most likely it. Jack froze me first and then stepped out of the shrine hall as me. He probably ran into Raimundo and told him that we were through and that I had no more feelings for him. Raimundo then probably just sighed sadly though. He wouldn't go evil, even if it was cruel. He'd catch on. So that's when Wuya comes in! She told him that if he was on the same side as me, his head would just melt with even more pressure and emotions. That's it! That's how they did it!" Kimiko smiled.

"GOOD!" Junior smiled. "Now to get me to my dad to tell him the truth…"

"You got me on that one," Kimiko shrugged.

"Yea," Junior lied down on one of the mats. "We'll probably come up with a plan after we get some rest."

"Yea," Kimiko lied down on the mat next to his. They both fell asleep, dreaming of what would happen after the truth was revealed.

* * *

**_(A/N:) YAY! There you go ! I'll update again as soon as I can!_**


End file.
